


In Sickness and in Health

by buckyl0ver143 (series_fan_95)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_fan_95/pseuds/buckyl0ver143
Summary: The reader wakes up and finds out that they have caught a cold. Proceedes to be dramatic. Bucky loves them. All the fluffness.No gender pronouns
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is just a little cute drabble that popped in my mind
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and as always
> 
> Your kudos and comments make my day so don't be shy to tell me what you think
> 
> Stay happy everyone!

You were feeling miserable. From the moment you woke up in the mornig your whole body was hurting, you were feeling extremelly tired, you were cold, your nose was blocked and your boyfriend wasn't at your side. Checking the clock you saw that it was past eleven in the morning justifying your boyfriend's absense from the bed but still you were grumpy. When you opened your mouth to talk you noticed the worst symptom. Your throat was so sore that you couldn't utter a word. 

Getting up from the bed you made your way to the kitchen and prepared some tea. That was the moment Bucky decided to join you.

"Hey doll. You finally decided to wake up? I am going for a shower and then I'll join you" he said joyfully. You didn't say a word and just finished making your tea. When you got comfortable on the couch, with your tea at hand and three blankets covering you Bucky came out of the shower. He started talking to you about his workout and the breakfast you missed with the rest of the team but you didn't reply

"Doll, baby, is everything alright?" he asked worried, sitting next to you on the couch

"My throat... is sore... hurts so bad" you said and you hoped he understood how severe the situation was. Instead he chuckled and rubbed your arm over the blankets

"Come on baby, you'll take some meds and be fine"

"It hurts too much... You can't understand the pain..." you said shaking your head

"Doll" Bucky was looking at you incredulously "you know that I have been through torture... for years..."

You nodded sadly and gave him your best puppy eyes "Throat... sore... "

"Ok baby. You are in more pain" he said smiling

"Snuggles?" you asked

"Always" he said coming closer to you and wrapping you in his arms, making you feel warm in a way no amount of blankets could.


End file.
